Here We Are, There We Go
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: COMPLETE! Smeagol finally brings Frodo and Sam to the Black Gate Mordor. Sam takes a tumble, Frodo ponders on many things, and Smeagol is tortured by old memories. Part 3: Leaving the Black Gate – and the Past – Behind
1. A Treacherous Trail

Before the Black Gate  

~~~ 

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. This all belongs to Tolkien and New Line.

Author's Note: Well, here it is for all of you have begged me to do this: Smeagol, Frodo, and Sam are at the Black Gate. This is based on the movie, not the book. I did not realize how long this scene is in the movie when it took me several hours to write just the first part of this story. (I wrote _Save all in one sitting. Not the case this time.) I hope this is to your liking. Don't forget to let me know what you think! _

~~~ 

Part One: A Treacherous Trail

I heave myself over the top of the rock face we have climbed. I feel my body collapse, exhausted from the long climb. I try to catch my breath.

"The Black Gate of Mordor."

Gollum's low voice reaches me. I raise my head and crawl past Gollum – he cowers behind a large rock – to a boulder and peek over it. My eyes grow wide with fear and a little bit of awe as I get my first close glimpse of Mordor.  

Towering black watch towers reach towards the sky. Guards pace back and forth on the battlement of the Black Gate, watching. My heart sinks as I realize how hopeless the situation is for me and Mister Frodo. There seems to be no way possible for us to sneak in without being seen. I crane my neck and peer over the side of the boulder. My heart jumps into my throat, and I gulp nervously at the sight of the steep, dropping cliff. I return my eyes to the gate. It is possible that we can scale down the cliff without being seen, but to run from the bottom of it to the gate itself…. It obviously is a long run and the guards would have to be blind not to see us, for we would be like dark insects against the brown dirt. 

"Oh, save us! My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now," I breathe in wonder and turn to Mister Frodo, who has joined me. I cannot read the expression on his face as he silently takes in the view before us. I look back at Gollum. My heart sinks further and I feel chilly as I watch him. He remains ducked down next to the rock behind me and Mister Frodo. He is trembling and curled up in a little ball. He covers his head and face with his hands. Obviously he is frightened. Seeing this clear display of emotion from our guide makes me see that our Quest is even more hopeless if Gollum himself fears just the mere sight of this place. I turn back to the gate; it seems impossible to enter Mordor this way.

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor. So good Smeagol does master said so," Gollum says softly.

"I did," Frodo states simply.

I watch the orcs patrolling the gate. "That's it, then. We cannot get pass them." I frown, deeply troubled by the fix that Mister Frodo and I are in. 

I open my mouth to speak further, but my tongue is stilled at the sound of a loud command, answered by many shouts. Mister Frodo and I lower ourselves behind our hiding place and carefully scan for the source of voices. A large Easterling army marches toward the gate. The lone voice cries out again, answered by the many soldiers. 

A great blast reaches my ears: a long and high noise from a horn. It is so loud that it echoes off the mountains before dying. Then a sound of creaking causes me to return my gaze to the gate.

"Look! The gate – it's opening!" I cry, pointing. 

I notice a little ledge and crawl cautiously onto it to get a better view. I watch the advancing army now entering Mordor. I then examine the cliff Mister Frodo and I have to go down to be in a position to reach the Black Gate. Unsought hope suddenly springs up in me as I see a possible path to help us safely scurry down the steep slope. 

"I can see a way down." I look over my shoulder towards Frodo before I return my concentration to the way of scaling down and then venture more over the ledge, following the path we could take. I do not notice the slight shift of the rock under my weight. 

"Sam! No!" Frodo yells.

I register his warning too late. 

All I can do is scream in fear as the ledge and I tip forward, to crash into the cliff and then roll down it. Stones and dirt race closer towards me. _I will land head first,_ I realize. I hardly have time to think. I twist my body so that I am staring up at blue sky before I raise my head so my chin touches my chest. I land hard on the rocks. The wind is knocked out of me. I continue moving, rolling and rolling down the cliff. There is nothing I can do to stop myself. I am too dizzy by the world's spinning to try. I try to fill my lungs with air but choke on the dust, and rocks block air from reaching my mouth and nose as I continue falling. I still cannot breathe. I feel light-headed. I am tempted to close my eyes and fall into the blackness that reaches out to me. I must stay conscious, but it is hard with my lack of air. Air. I…need…air…_now_.

I moan softly at the hard landing I make at the bottom of the cliff. My head hurts and my body aches from my long tumble and from scratches I have no doubt received from the rocks. I lower my head as dirt and stone rain down on me. I then discover I am almost up to my arms in rock and sand. I throw my head back and take in great gulps of air. I feel my heart and blood speed up. My head clears a little. The world stops spinning, and I can see fine now. 

I try to lift myself out of the sand but am stuck fast. I then become aware of two soldiers making their way towards me. I look back up the cliff and gasp in horror as I see a clear path of dust raise in the air. _Oh, Samwise, you have really gotten yourself into a fix now, I scold myself. I continue struggling to free myself but to no avail. The soldiers come nearer…_

I nearly cry out when I feel hands tugging on my arm, trying to free me. But as I look up in fear, I see it is only Mister Frodo. Even with his tugging, I am not free, though I give a little. I look once more to the advancing soldiers. Soon they will notice us, and the Quest will have failed….

I blink in puzzlement. Suddenly it seems as if I watch the world through a haze. I hardly have time to wonder, to worry, for the soldiers are right before us. I see their dark outlines against the sun. I hold my breath, waiting for them to look down and force us up. But they do not seem to notice us, even though at times they seem to look right at me. They look at each other and then turn away. Frodo and I are still, making certain they have gone back to follow their army through the gate.

I heave a tiny sigh and discover the world is no longer in a haze. I wonder what has brought this sudden change but do not linger on it. This time Mister Frodo and I are successful in getting me free. We duck behind a rock and watch as nearly the last of the Easterlings pass through the gate.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam," he says as he positions himself to make a run for it.

"I know, Mister Frodo," I answer immediately. He glances at me, a thankful look in his eyes and a smile on the corners of his mouth.  Seeing his face, I suddenly feel as though I have the strength to face whatever we encounter behind that huge Black Gate. "I doubt even these elvish cloaks will hid us in there," I add thoughtfully, glancing down at my own. I then tense up, waiting for Mister Frodo's signal to go. I will be right next to him. I will not let him face Mordor alone. 

"Now!" he shouts. 

I bound forward but am completely surprised as a strong force pulls me backwards. I land heavily on the ground, and my body protests. Annoyed, I rise up to see Gollum, looking very distressed, turning his head back and forth between Mister Frodo and myself.

"No! No! No, master!" he cries, turning his back to me and focusing his attention on Frodo. "They catch you! They catch you!"

Frodo is not dazed as I am; he pulls himself from Gollum's grasp and tries to make another run for the gate. But Gollum stops him.

"Don't take it to Him," Gollum pleads fearfully. 

Mister Frodo gazes intently at the creature.

"He wants the precioussss," Gollum continues in a fearful tone. "Always He's looking for it." The creature moves to the rock and peers around it at the gate. "And the preciousssss is wanting to go back to Him, but we must not let Him have it," he finishes in a low hiss. 

Frodo tries to spring forward. I have not even attempted to follow before Gollum pulls Frodo back again. "No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way," he says, pawing at Frodo.

"Why haven't you spoke of this before?!" I cry angrily.

"Because master did not ask!" Gollum answers, looking at me with fear and confusion; he holds on to Frodo's jacket.

I push the creature away. "He is up to something," I say to Frodo, looking at Gollum with suspicion.

Mister Frodo throws me a glance, warning me to keep my peace, before turning his attention back to the creature next to him. "Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" he asks sharply. 

Our guide nods. "Yes. There's a path, and some stairs –" 

The gate starts to close slowly as the last of the soldiers enter. Our chance of entering Mordor is thinning, just as the room to walk through the gate thins. Gollum interrupts my thoughts. 

"— and then…a…tunnel," Gollum says softly, while clenching nervously at the sleeve of Frodo's jacket. 

A heavy silence hangs over us. Frodo stares at the Black Gate as it continues to slowly close. Gollum buries his head in my master's clothing. Frodo looks down at him before turning his gaze to me. 

"He has led us this far, Sam."

A dread falls on my shoulders. "Mister Frodo, no!" I say. I gaze hard at his face. If I look down at…_him…I will lose my peace.  Frodo looks at our companion; I simply look steadfastly at Mister Frodo._

"He's been true to his word." Frodo glances at me again

I shake my head once in warning. "No," I say more quietly, but with greater passion.

Frodo nods to Gollum. "Lead the way, Smeagol."

Once again I have lost.

"Good Smeagol always helps," the creature says, pleased, and turns to lead us away from the gate.

Frodo looks at me once more but cannot hold my gaze; he ducks his head and follows our guide. I watch as Gollum trots alongside Mister Frodo like a puppy. I feel a dark mood settle over me as I look after them. I then turn to look a last time at the Black Gate, to which we have been led. A loud thud reaches my ears as the gate firmly closes. The Black Gate is closed once more. Now we turn our backs on it and continue our journey.

~~~   

Ha! I actually included the chapter title of this scene in here. Go me!


	2. A Grave Matter

Disclaimer: The few quotes from _The Fellowship of the Ring are from the movie and obviously do not belong to me. I am just barrowing them. _

Author's Note: I am still alive, yes. I am very sorry for taking such a long time to update. School has been – and still is – crazy, and I have had a very challenging time writing this from Frodo's point of view. This story is the movie version of "The Black Gate is Closed." There is, however, in this part a tribute or two based on one of my favorite parts of the chapter in the book. I hope you all enjoy this.

~~~ 

Part Two: A Grave Matter 

I clutch to the rock above me. I dig my battered nails into the stone and pull myself up. Sam disappears over the top of the rock, and I realize we have reached the summit of this huge rock face. 

"The Black Gate of Mordor," Smeagol's hiss faintly reaches my ears. 

With what little strength I have left I drag myself over the top. I want just to drop to the ground and lie here for a long while, but then I would not be able to make myself get up again. I slowly crawl to Sam, who looks upon the gate from over a boulder. 

"Oh, save us! My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now."

I do not respond to Sam's musings as I reach him. Instead I concentrate on my first clear and up-close look of Mordor. My heart sinks as my eyes absorb the great gate that I must go through to continue on my way to Creaks of Doom. Doom. Just as the thought passes through my mind, I feel the chain around my neck weigh more heavily as the Ring seems to shiver in apprehension. In dread of what is to become of it, or because it knows it is drawing closer to its Master, I do not know. I suddenly want to turn myself away from the sight before me. My heart freezes with fear of this place, but also with dread, for my Quest will soon be ending and I shall take this burden and cast it into the fire. I dig my nails hard into the rock, fighting against the great weight that threatens to win over me. I force myself to look upon this wasteland which is filled with ash and fire. Here I must go. There is no turning back. I stare intently at the orc guards which pace along the battlements. None can enter or leave without those creatures seeing them. 

Smeagol's hesitant voice comes from my right. "Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Smeagol does, master says so."    

"I did," I answer, not taking my gaze off the path that is before me. I am truly grateful to the creature, for I do not know when or how Sam and I would have gotten this far if Smeagol had not shown us the way. 

"That's it then," Sam says resignedly. "We cannot get past them," he says, nodding at the guards that keep watch. The despair in his voice matches that which is in my heart. 

I have no answer, for Sam is right. As soon as we distance ourselves from this cliff, we will be spotted. _How can we get in? I wonder hopelessly. _

I freeze as a loud shout fills the air. _Have we already been spotted? I fearfully muse. But no, we are safe still, I realize, as a large Easterling army marches into my view. I crouch lower behind the rock as the army gives a great shout in response. _

I breathe quickly. Everything is making it hard for me to think. I must get into Mordor, but how I do not know. Oh! How I long greatly right now for the wisdom of Gandalf or Aragorn's advice. This whole thing is too big for me. I cannot accomplish it. How it is I have even come this far is a miracle to me. 

A horn is blown from that black land. Its blast lasts long and loud, reaching seemingly to all corners of the earth. I feel it pressing in on my head. A headache I have had for the last few days worsens greatly. 

But over the pounding of my head and the loud horn, I hear frightened gasps and whimpers. I turn and see Smeagol. He has his hands covering his ears, and he shakes his head back and forth. Crying and rocking slightly. My eyes are drawn to his back. Long, ugly scars make crisscross patterns on the thin flesh. Whips. They are the only clue to what the creature suffered when he was last here. I frown in concern. 

"Look, the gate!"

I turn my gaze from our guide and glance questioningly at Sam.

"It's opening," he exclaims. 

My eyes widen as the massive piece of iron slowly opens, permitting the Easterlings to enter. I then notice Sam venturing on a jagged piece of rock sticking out of the cliff. 

"I can see a way down," he exclaims to me before pushing himself forward to get a better look.

My ears pick up on the tiny warning creak. I freeze, understanding too late. "Sam!" I shout, trying to warn him. Sam starts to turn to me. First confusion, then horror settle on his face. His mouth forms a large "O" as the rock gives way. 

"No!" I scream as Sam disappears from my sight, his own yell still ringing in my ears. 

_Sam! Sam… Sam…_ I silently scream my mouth now dry. I hear no answer. 

I am frozen for a heartbeat. No! Not Sam…! I have already lost too many, left too many behind. First it was Bilbo I said goodbye to. But it was Gandalf who suddenly and unexpectedly was lost to me. No words of farewell were there time for; he only told us to run. Then…he fell. He gave us a chance. Fell. Boramir was also lost, for he fell under the influence of the Ring – mine, which I agreed to bear, and I will not let another take it upon themselves. Aragorn told me to run. I ran, leaving him to face the orcs which Sting warned of. He gave me a chance. Even among my fear of the foul creatures roaming the woods and hill, my heart cried when Pippin and Merry urged me to hide with them. I looked at them with sadness and shook my head numbly. I doubt I shall ever forget the look on Pippin's face as he understood what was happening. He wanted to stop me, but I could not stay. Then orcs were aware of us. The three of us stared at each other for a moment before Merry told me to go. That was our good-bye. The last I saw of them they were running away from me, leading the creatures away from me. They gave me a chance. I did not see Legolas or Gimli, but I am certain they were fighting for their lives. I sometimes wonder if Sam and I are all that is left of the Fellowship. Sam fell. Or am I now alone? No! I cannot lose him. He is now all I have.

I do not give thought to the guards on the battlements of the Black Gate or of the Easterling army that might possibly spot me. Nor do I give a glance to Smeagol. Instead, I spring forward and go over the edge of the cliff without fear of my own safety. I slide down, rolling with the loose rocks and dirt. I slow as I near the bottom and take shelter behind a rock. My senses, which I had previously discarded, return to me.  I look about and gasp. Two soldiers are coming towards the base of the cliff. Their eyes peer carefully about. I keep a wary eye on them and continue the rest of the way down. I spot Sam, who is stuck fast in sand and stone. He struggles vainly to free himself. I rush to his side. He's alive! I feel like laughing, singing, dancing, hugging him. But I only rejoice in my heart   -- and not long at that -- for the soldiers are drawing nearer, and we shall be spotted soon. I grab him underneath his arms and try to pull him up. But he hardly gives. I cease trying to tug him and release his arms. I glance up and see the Easterlings steadily approaching. Just a few more yards and they will see us. I heart freezes in my chest. There is no way that Sam and I can avoid being seen. I could try to take cover, but I immediately turn from that choice, that road. I will not abandon Sam. 

_"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." _

The Lord Celeborn's words ring clearly as though it was yesterday he had bestowed these gifts. My heart lightens a bit. I do not have time to think – only to try and hurry. I quickly pull the hood of my cloak low over my head, hiding my face. I cannot take off my pack, for precious moments will be lost. I throw myself onto the ground next to Sam. I try to curl into a ball so that I am completely under the cloak. I then pull part of my cloak over Sam. There is not much, for my pack keeps from my pulling the cloak more. The pack! It shall surely give us away.

_"May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes…"_ the comforting words wash over me again. I sigh; I can only have faith. The silence roars in my ears as I hold my breath, waiting. The silence explodes as my sharp ears hear the ever closer footsteps of the soldiers. My heart jumps at the sound of each crunch, each louder than the last as they draw closer and closer… The sun is blocked out as the Easterlings stop right before us. I feel Sam tremble slightly; I tense, trying not to move or make a sound, and wait with growing tension and apprehension. 

The soldiers shift their weight, causing the gravel to crack. After that all is still. I manage to catch a gasp in my throat before it escapes my lungs. The Ring seems to shiver. 

Its voice whispers tidings of despair in my mind. "You will be found," It whispers. "You cannot hide on the threshold of my Master's land and escape unnoticed," It purrs. "Put me on," It breathes. Put me on and the soldiers shall not find you. When they look down upon you, all they shall see is the other. You can escape."

I waver; the promise sounds so sure. My fingers tingle, and I watch in fascination as my hands ever so slowly climb their way up towards my neck.   

"Yes," It reassures. "I will save you."

My fingers touch the base of my neck when they suddenly pause. I blink. It seems like light brushes faintly against my mind. I try to catch this thought, this feeling of something searching for me, to draw me in. _What is it? Come back, I beg. _

_"Never put It on, or the servants of the dark Lord will be drawn to It. Never forget, the Ring is trying to get back to Its Master. It **wants to be found, Frodo."**_

 My mind clears as those words from Gandalf long ago echo in my head. Gandalf! I want to answer that mysterious light. 

I almost jump, for suddenly I hear footsteps again. But they are fading. Are the soldiers…leaving? I stare down at my hand and lower it. I sigh. Gandalf's memory has saved me once again and brought me back to reason. I stay still for a moment more, making certain that they are leaving. When I am certain that now there are only Sam and I, I rise, throwing my hood off. I quickly look around and see that the Easterlings have nearly all entered through the gate. 

I now turn my attention to Sam. With renewed strength and determination I pull while he pushes. Suddenly he jerks up, and he manages to bring up one of his legs out of the sand and rocks. I let him go and move to a boulder and watch the army. Soon the gate will close. I must seize my chance now. I partly climb onto the boulder, ready to spring forward and make a run for it when the time is right. I do not forget the orcs on top of the gate, but this is a risk I am willing to take. I now have more hope than when I first laid my eyes on this place.

I move over and make room for Sam as he joins me. He also positions himself.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam," I tell him. I half wish he would not come, for I do not know what things he shall face because of me. And yet I also wish for him to come. For he has stayed by me, refusing to lose me, because of a promise he made to Gandalf which he does not intend to break.

"I know, Mister Frodo," he says as soon as the words leave my mouth. He looks at me. In his eyes are words that say that nothing I say will cause him to go back. I smile at him with just the lifting of the corners of my mouth, a bit sad, amused, and grateful. "I doubt even these elvish cloaks will hide us in there."

I silently agree that he could be right. But there is no other way.

"Now!" I shout and start to jump over the boulder. Something grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me back. I crash to the ground, completely off guard. I jerk and see it is Smeagol who has stopped me – and Sam, who sits on the ground in a heap. I had forgotten him when I hurled myself down the cliff after Sam. How he got down here without the Easterlings noticing I do not know. His eyes are wide, and his body trembles with excited fear. 

"No, no! No, master!" he cries looking at me and then at Sam before returning his gaze to me. "They catch you! They catch you!"

I am aware of what he says, but my attention is directed to the gate. He barely finishes before I try to run again. But Smeagol is just as quick; he pulls me back again.

"Don't take it to Him," Smeagol begs, clasping his hands together. 

I stare at him intently, trying to understand. I cannot linger here. I must hurry. But I wait gravely and anxiously for Smeagol to explain himself. 

"He wants the precioussssssss." A pure fearful look settles on Smeagol's face. His mouth twists into a weird form that reminds me of a smile. His eyes seem to glaze over. "Always He's looking for it," he says, crawling past me to look upon the gate, "and the precioussssssssss is wanting to return to Him, but we must not let him have it." The last comes out in a low hissing tone.

I understand him, but this is my road. I have no other choice. I try to rush by him, but Smeagol grabs hold of my sleeve, while avoiding coming into contact with my cloak.

"No! There's another way."

I snap my head to look at him. He meets my slightly wary gaze without hesitation. He clenches my sleeve more tightly. 

"More secret. A dark way," he says while nervously, repeatedly, loosening and then tightening his grip on me.

I wonder at this revelation, at how genuine this new information is. I do not have time to ponder things spoken in riddles. 

I am pulled slightly as Smeagol is pulled to face Sam. "Why have you not spoken of this before?" he growls furiously, his eyes blazing. 

"Because master did not ask!" he whines. 

He faces Sam but reaches for my sleeve again. Sam pushes him away.

"He's up to something," he says, voicing his opinion of the matter before us. Nor does he hide from his features his disgust toward our guide. I fix Sam with a look that serves as a warning. Now is not the time or place for another standoff. 

"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" I ask a little harshly, turning to Smeagol, who returns to my side. He cowers slightly in uncertainty. He nods his head. 

"Yessss," he says in a shaky voice. "There's a path, and some stairs –"

I listen carefully to Smeagol's every word while looking back toward the gate. The black iron groans and slowly starts to shut after the last of the Easterlings enters. I am tempted to spring forward in a final attempt, but I stay still and intently ponder our guide's words; in riddles still does he speak.

"— and then…a…tunnel."

I look down at the creature, wondering at his slowness in telling the rest – the tunnel. Smeagol puts his head down on my sleeve, shaking his head slightly, and a tremor seems to pass through his thin frame. I frown; something troubles him -- I feel it. 

A thick silence surrounds the three of us as Smeagol and Sam wait expectantly for my choice. I turn my gaze back to the closing gate. Now it would be impossible for Sam and me to pass through the gate. Thoughts whirl about my mind. What is the name of the place that Smeagol says will lead us into Mordor? I doubt I shall get much more about it out of him. If only I knew. Perhaps it is a place I have discussed with either Gandalf or Aragorn. Then I perhaps would have an easier time reaching a decision. How I long to just sit by myself and think carefully about this. But the time grows short. I frown, searching the deepest parts of my mind. A light seems to shine at me before swiftly passing. I come out of my thoughts. 

I glance at the creature upon hearing a small noise come from him. Compassion, pity, hope, and trust are decided. It has only been a few seconds but seems like hours to me. As I gaze at the fearful creature, a picture of Gandalf comes unbidden to my mind's eye and then disappears. I then turn my attention to Sam, who is glaring at Smeagol's unrelenting hold on the sleeve of my jacket. He meets my gaze. 

"He has led us this far, Sam," I say in answer to his silent wondering. 

His face darkens, and his eyes narrow. He shakes his head in objection. "Mister Frodo, no!" he says in an angry whisper. He refuses to look at our companion. 

I inwardly sigh. Sam would be more open to the idea if it were not Smeagol who suggested it. But what would he have me do if I said no to our guide? Where would we go? I look down at our companion. Right now we must trust him. For without him what would become of us?

"He's been true to his word," I try to make Sam understand, while speaking in praise, too, of Smeagol. 

The creature in question at last raises his head from my arm and looks me in the eye. I return his gaze; and when an uncertain smile slowly touches his face, a smile comes to the corners of my mouth. 

"No," Sam breathes, with a shake of his head.

I look at him. He refuses to understand. I know he only is worried about my well-being, but could he lead me to Mordor when the way is closed to me? I turn away from him, leaving our friendship behind this time.

"Lead the way, Smeagol," I say firmly, nodding to the former hobbit.

I see a change come over him. It seems as if a weight has lifted, for the fear and unease disappear from his eyes, and he smiles. He nods contentedly.

"Good Smeagol, always helps."

I glance at Sam's crestfallen face before getting up and following Smeagol, who waits for me so as to scamper by my side. I do not turn back, even as I hear a boom as the black gate is closed, not letting anyone out or in.

~~~ 

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Leaving the Black Gate – and the Past – ...

Author's Note: Here is the final part to this story. I am sorry for taking so long to update. I thank everyone who read and reviewed this. 

A few notes: this chapter gives a reference to _Unguarded, one of my other Frodo, Smeagol, and Sam stories. There are also some references in here to _The Hobbit_. The quote in italics is taken directly from chapter 4, Riddles in the Dark, from __The Hobbit. _

And lastly, I have changed this story's rating. It had been "G," now I have made it "PG-13" to be on the safe side. There is nothing really graphic in this chapter, but there is some violence and great intensity, and some major angst. 

Well, that's all now. On with the story!

~~~ 

Part 3: Leaving the Black Gate – and the Past – Behind

I cannot stop trembling as I scale the rock face. It is windy and cool; I do not tremble from coldness, though. The further I go, I start panting heavily. My heart feels as though it will burst from my chest. My head pounds terribly. I cannot keep back the images, smells, feelings, from rushing forward as I draw nearer. Terror builds inside me. For a moment I freeze, not wanting to go on. But I continue on.

"The Black Gate of Mordor," I hiss fearfully as I lead the two hobbits over the top of the cliff. It seems as if a giant wave hits me as I find myself on the threshold of this place…that had once been my prison. For a moment I gaze at the humongous black steel gate, and then beyond, toward Mount Doom. Black smoke rises into the air. The sky is red, and orange blots of lightning flash over the mountain. Gazing on the sight is too much. I huddle behind a rock. _Too close! Too close!_ I quiver and put my hands over my face. _Not again!_

I lift up my head and turn it slightly. I watch with fearful eyes the fat hobbit and master as they pass me and crouch slightly behind a boulder. I press my hands to my cheeks and lower my head. 

"Oh, save us! My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now."

The fat hobbit's awed voice causes me to forget my terror for a moment. I uncurl my body from the ball I had curled it into and crawl to master's side. 

"Master says to show him the way into Mordor; so good Smeagol does, master said so," I murmur in a low voice. I look at the gate and the orcs walking back and forth on it. I then flick my gaze to master. He stares intently and grimly at the Black Gate. I watch him with a little uncertainty, wondering how well I have done my task. 

"I did," master says simply, though he does not turn to me. 

I move away and lean against a rock. I rock back and forth, whimpering slightly, as memories start to rush back to me.

~~~ 

We blink our eyes as we are blinded by light as the blindfold is roughly pulled away from our face. A torch is inches away from our face. We cry out. Light! We hates the light! Hate the sun, hate the moon! Give us darkness. Yesssssssss, precious. 

Our head snaps back and bangs into something hard as an orc slaps us. The cry catches in our throat and we whimper. 

"Quiet!" a husky voice growls threateningly. 

We cannot see beyond the light. It hurts our eyes! Gollum! Gollum!

"Don't you want to play with pretty light?" another voice grasps. 

The flames dance, first creeping closer then further away from us. We struggle to get away. But we cannot. We are tied down to a large metal table. We can only turn our head back and forth. 

"It is bright like your precious."

"No! No! Precious!" we wail. 

Unseen orcs laugh. 

"It will be like old times," one chuckles. "When you would cradle It and admire it."

We do not understand. The torch moves away from our face. We follow it with our eyes. It glides to the side and stops by our strapped hand, palm up. We yell in pain and everything spins as we are hit hard on head. Something warm runs down our head and face. What is it, precious? A hideous stinking face peers at us. We quiver. 

"Where is It?" the orc whispers. "Where is the precious?"

We close our eyes and moan. 

"Answer! Where is It?"

"What has happened to It? Lost. Lost! My precious is lost!" We cry, remembering that terrible day…

A clawed hand grabs our face and forces it forward as much as possible. Everything is still. Not a sound is heard. It is like we are waiting. 

_Begin._

The waiting is over. Our blood seems to turn cold and die within us. There is no doubt. We have heard the command – that one word – from Him. The Dark Lord himself has spoken. We shake. Hopelessly we strain against our chains. His laugh echoes in our mind. 

_You shall tell me. I will find out. You cannot escape. You cannot go without my leave. _He taunts us.  

We stiffen. We feel Him. He gazes upon us. Yes, precious! He turns from us. Then an orc laughs. Our head is thrown back.  

"Gladly, My Lord!" a voice sneers. 

Sweat forms on us. We breathe rapidly and unsteadily. Waiting again, listening to the sounds around us. What will happen to us, precious?

We feel heat. We open our eyes and turn our head towards where it is coming from. The torch's flames lick at the palm of our hand. Our eyes widen, wild with fear. It hovers in the air.

"Where is It?"

We watch the changing shape of the fire. We whimper slightly at the uncomfortable heat. 

"Who has It?"

"Lost…" We sigh sadly.

"Proceed."

Before we are aware of what's happening, the red flames come down. Agony races through our body.

"Precious!!!!!!!!" The word speeds from our lungs and raises in the air. We continue issuing ear-splitting shrieks of pain and terror. Precious!

We vaguely hear laughter – at us.

~~~ 

Fire… From that day I have feared fire. When the fat hobbit asked to build a fire, just hearing it mentioned made me uneasy. 

Never again do I wish to enter that land which is covered in dust and ash, a wasteland. But what if master must enter Mordor? We will go with him. Good Smeagol will help master. We must make sure the Dark Lord does not get the precious. 

I have slipped by Him already and can do it again. He said I could not leave Mordor without His leave. There was no escape. But He was wrong. I did escape! I managed to lose my guards, and I avoided running into any other creatures when I left this place behind. He was not aware of me. He would not be aware of me this time either. 

A shout from below reaches my ears. I look down and immediately back away at the sight of a large Easterling army marching toward the Black Gate. The roar of the Easterlings rise in answer loudly. I cover my ears, gasping. I shake my head back and forth. 

They are going to enter… Go to Him, to wait for His command to fight.

~~~ 

We cannot keep quiet. Every movement is painful like a thousand knives. Our eyes roll one way, then the other. We feel faint… So weak… Two orcs drag us along the ground by our arms. Our back is aflame, stinging pain. The whipping so long. 

"Precious our only companion," we mumble, half-senseless. 

We hiss as we are thrown down on our back. Our back hurts, hurts! Something heavy is placed on our stomach. The strength to fight back left us long ago. We gasp, trying to breathe as more pressure is applied to our stomach. We start coughing.

"Who has It?"

"_What has roots as nobody sees… …Toothless bites… …All in mail never clinking_," we bauble. "Gollum! Gollum!"

~~~ 

I stand up on the tips of my toes, trying to get a peek into the clothes Ma holds in her arms. She smiles down on me and lowers her arms for me to see. Curiously, I look into a small pink colored little face with a wisp of dark hair. I smile. _Hello, little one._

"This is your new sister, Leila."

I frown and take a step back. "I want a brother!" I cry.

***

Deagol chokes on his drink and sputters. He wipes the moisture from his mouth with his sleeve and gives me a double-take. 

"What did you say?" he asks, titling his head at me curiously. 

"Where do babies come from?" I repeat my question, looking up at him expectantly. 

He shifts uncomfortably and turns red. "Uh, better ask your Ma."

"I did! She said I should ask Da. But he had told me to ask Ma." I wait for Deagol to speak.

"So why me?"

"Because you know everything, Deagol!" I reply confidently.

He buries his face in his hand. "Your question would take a long time to answer…" he trails off. 

I plop myself down on the floor of the kitchen. "I have all day." I rest my chin in my hands.

"That's what I was afraid of," Deagol mutters. 

I let the comment pass and wait for him to answer me.

***

I stand alone with Leila by the riverbank as they lower the coffin with Da into the water. He did so love to swim, and Ma thought the water would be the best place for him to rest. She herself is too ill to be here today. Leila and I drop the flowers in our hands into the water and watch them float away. 

I feel so alone. Now I am the head of the family. How can I handle this burden? I am so young…

Leila and I turn back to face the mourning hobbits who watch us. As we walk, I spot Laura in the crowd. She looks at me with sympathy and tears in her eyes. We exchange a sad smile. Then I am hustled away by family members for the meal.

***

I half walk, half crawl away from all that was once important and dear to me. From my home, friends, and family. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing but this precious treasure. Never have I owned anything so bright and beautiful.

I feel no sadness or regret. They do not want me, and I do not want them. 

"My precious…" 

Without taking a last look upon my home, I put my ring on my finger. 

***

We tense. Not a muscle do we move. Our eyes dart about. But nothing do we sees. But he is there. We sense him. We stretch our neck forward, waiting. Just faintly we hears the light bounce. We lunge backwards, to grab the hobbit which tries to leap over us. But we are too late. Only empty air gets trapped in our grasp. No! 

We jump up and bound after him. But it is too late. We halt. We have lost our meal. And what he carries with him. What he stole from us, the thief. 

"My precious!" we wail despairingly. 

~~~ 

The weight is crushing now. Our heart will burst from the pressure. We cry in pain and outrage. The torture is too much for us. We hates him! Yes, my precious, hates him forever! We manage to draw in a deep breath.

"SHIRE!!!!!! BAGGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We scream at the top of our voice. 

Suddenly we feel Him looking upon us. Searching to see, to test us. Then He releases us. 

_That is enough._

The crushing force on our chest is gone. But the pain remains. We can barely breathe. We cannot move. Everything is spinning. Things rush up, not being able to stay down. We cough. 

"Shire. Baggins," we hiss faintly. 

Everything goes black.

~~~ 

"Sam!" master shouts in a scared, warning voice. 

My thoughts are shattered. I whirl in time to see the fat hobbit drop off the cliff. 

"No!" he screams.

Master leaps forward and goes over the edge.

"Master!" I cry after him. I watch him slide down the cliff on the loose rocks, dust rising in the air. I make my way along the top of the cliff, crawling over and between rocks. I cautiously stick my head over the edge and peer down, searching for master. I carefully, closely look over the bottom. Two Easterlings walk away from the cliff and join the rest of the army that marches through the gate. I scan the area from which they came. All I see is rocks. Then suddenly there is master! And…the fat hobbit is stuck.

I go over the edge and make my way slowly and carefully down the cliff. I reach the bottom. And go to my left to reach them. They seem about ready to run. The gate is starting to close. 

"Now!" master exclaims.

I jump forward and grab each hobbit by the shoulder and pull them back. Both turn to me in surprise and bewilderment. I snap my head between the two.

"No! No! No, master!" I cry, shaking. "They catch you! They catch you!"

Master turns away from me and tries to scramble up. I grab him again. I meet his questioning gaze.

"Don't take it to Him!" I plead, releasing him and bringing my hands together. 

Master is silent, waiting for me to explain.

I become fearful. "He wants the precioussss. Always He's looking for It." I crawl to peer around the rock and the gate, slowly shutting. "And the preciousss is wanting to go back to Him, but we mustn't let Him have It," I finish with a determined hiss, my brow furrowing. 

Master tries to make another run for it. I stop him.

"No!" I tell him. "There is another way. More secret, a dark way." I am growing desperate. 

The fat hobbit speaks up. "Why have you not spoken of this before?!" he asks angrily, grabbing me roughly by the arm, glaring at me.

"Because master did not ask!" I exclaim in defense, turning to him, still holding onto master. He pushes me.

"He's up to something," he states suspiciously. 

Master turns to me, his eyes a little hard also. "Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" he demands.

I nod a little uncertainly. "Yes. There's a path, and some stairs…" I pause, vaguely remembering when I traveled the path. Master looks at me with uncertainty in his own eyes. "…and…a…tunnel," I state. I rub my hand over master's sleeve and turn my gaze toward the gate. Then I bury my face in master's clothing, shaking my head nervously back and forth. I feel master's hand brush against my arm slightly.

"He's led us this far, Sam," I hear master speak. 

I close my eyes and am still, listening for the other's answer.

"Mister Frodo, no!"

I do not have time decide how much more I dislike the hobbit, for master continues as though his friend had not spoken.

"He has been true to his word."

I open my eyes in surprise. Did master just praise me? I raise my head and look at master, hesitantly. A smile creeps over my face slowly. I am pleased. 

"No!" I hear the fat hobbit's quiet objection. 

Master looks at him and then back at me, deciding. A choice is made. "Lead the way, Smeagol." He nods slightly.

This time my pleasure comes forth, and I smile broadly. "Good Smeagol, always helps!" I say and scamper off to lead the way. I turn back and wait for master to come alongside, and I crawl beside him. 

I am relieved as we leave the Black Gate behind. It is closed to us.

THE END  

~~~ 

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
